Missing
by MissEppieLoaf
Summary: It's been 3 months since Joanne and Maureen found Mimi and everyone has settled back into life in Bohemia. Then Roger doesn't come home one night.


It's been 3 months since Joanna and Maureen found Mimi and everyone has settled back into life in Bohemia. Then Roger doesn't come home one night.

_**Had the idea for this after listening to 'Missing' by Evanescene**_

_**I don't own RENT- clearly. Or Evansecence for that matter...**_

_**Enjoy:) **_

Chapter 1-Overreaction?

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Mimi Marquez groaned and pulled the woollen blanket over her head, burying down into the warm nest she'd created.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"Roger baby; we need to get that damn tap fixed." she mumbled-half asleep- as she sat up. The muscles in her calves and lower back cried out in protest and she stretched catlike out on the bed. Readjusting to her role at the Catscratch was proving more difficult than she had bargained for. And then there were the extra hours she had to work, since Benny's generosity ebbed away more every week. Mimi's job played on Rogers insecurities, and she was more than aware of it. He hated what she did, and always had. But with him focusing on getting his new band noticed and Mark obsessing over his latest film project, they had no other option. Her relationship with Roger was going from strength to strength and she wouldn't change it for the world. Secretly, she still revelled in the male attention she received at the Catscratch- she found it hard not to, behind their groping hands and leering eyes, they were still men, men who found her, in some way, beautiful. What women doesn't like to feel beautiful? And having Roger to come home too, made even easier for her to detach from that world.

_Drip_

_Drip_

Putting thought of the dripping tap aside, Mimi crawled back onto the welcoming warmth of the mattress and leant forward to press a kiss into Rogers hair. Only then, did she realise it. The bed was empty. Forcing her brain to wake suddenly, flashes of her last conversation with Roger began to flicker in her mind as the grip of sleep ebbed away.

**7 pm the previous night**

_Mimi sat cross legged on the kitchen table in a daydream, half watching Mark as he filmed on the fire escape. Her back was to the bedroom but could hear Roger as he entered the room, his footsteps soft without his boots. His strong arms encircled her waist and she leant back into the embrace_

"_I have to go baby." he breathed into her ear._

_Mimi swung her legs around and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him into an passionate kiss. "When will you be home?" she asked as their lips parted_

"_The gig ends at 11, so I should be back at about 11:30."_

"_Babe." she sighed and loosely played with a strand of his hair "You can stay out of you want to" _

"_Na, I'd rather come home." he reassured her "Those after show partys aren't good for me, too much." Mimi watched him pause as he tried to find the right word, eventually deciding on "…Temptation."_

_She trailed her hand down and cupped his cheek tenderly "Rog, you've been clean for almost 2 years baby" she squealed softly as he picked her up and supported her with ease _

"_And I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that." he let her slide of of his arms, only to grab her by the waist and pull her in for one final kiss "Don't wait up for me." he instructed, pulling his boots on "It's you're only night off. Go to bed, whenever you want. I'll be there when you wake up"_

_Mimi smiled and pulled herself back up onto the table "Love you."_

"_Love you too Meem's."_

_And then he was gone._

Mimi unwillingly slid off the mattress, wrapping a blanket around her petite frame. She began trying to justify Rogers absence. Maybe he'd been so tired after the gig he'd crashed on the couch? It wouldn't be the first time. So she padded through to the living room. Empty. Other bedrooms? Empty. Bathroom? Door wide open- empty. The roof? Bolted from the inside. Band practice? She glanced at the clock. 10:30. Too early. She was still thinking of possibilities when she noticed a note stuck to the fridge. In Rogers handwriting. Shaking her head at the ridiculous panic she'd gotten herself into- she took the note and began to read:

'_Whichever of you lazy kids wakes up first' _Mimi laughed 'Went o_ut filming' _-Filming?- _'Will be home (hopefully with food) at about 5- Mark'_

"Damnit!" Mimi cursed, silently condemning Mark and Roger's similar handwriting. She stuffed her hand into a packet of dry cereal and grabbed a handful, attempting to distract herself from Rogers abense. For the first time, she hated his new found dependability. It was most definatley the cause of the million scenarios flying through her head. And each one more terrifying. His damn loyality was making it too hard for her to be rational. So in an attempt to keep busy and push the sadistic thoughts away she stood up and drifted around the loft, half heartedly tidying the expected mess created by three self admitted slobs. Any minute, Roger would come through to door. He'd have gone to get some food or he'd simply gotten restless waiting for her to wake and went for walk. He'd know right away something was wrong, and he'd force the truth out of her. And Mimi would eventually laugh sheepishly and tell him about the ridiculous thoughts she'd had. And he'd take her in his arms. And he'd hold her tightly and..

_And they'd all live happily ever after._

"Mimi Marquez you are so cliché." she mumbled to herself, continuing to tidy.

_**Reviews are always nice :)**_


End file.
